Jocelyeus: Goddess of Heat
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: This is a comedy. Aphrodite and Apollo HAD a one night stand after the Kronos attack and gave birth to Jocelyeus. Now, Nine years later, she has been "chosen" to be a GOD of OLYMPUS as a practical joke. Pretty funny, Better than it sounds! Please Read it!
1. My Biography

Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Jocelyeus, minor goddess if heat, daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo (don't ask me how…). Trust me; both Hephaestus and Ares were pretty pissed about that… I think Aphrodite might have been drunk?

Okay. You might say that I inherit my father's hot, um sun abilities and my mother's beauty. The only difference, I managed to be actually smart.

Yeah, I know it sounds mean, but you must admit it's true.

There's also another difference. I actually take time to look at life and love. I know it's doesn't seem like me by judging my family tree. But trust me, I observe life everyday! I probably have seen you around.

My other interests: I love BOOKS! I'm practically in Athena's library all day. Also, I like to hunt with a bow and arrow, another thing I inherited from my dad. My Aunt Artemis tutors me and I've been doing great. Something I've noticed is that Athena's also my aunt. Weird…There is something that racks my brain.

_THE OLYMPIAN FAMILY TREE IS SO CONFUSING!_

Well, I've been taught about the major changes that have happened. I should also explain my age. I'm only 9. That is my literal age, not the way I make myself look. (**A/N: THAT IS NOT MY AGE!**) I was born shortly after the attack on Olympus in secret. Now, the only people that know about me are the major gods and a few of the minor gods.

Well, I don't have a lot of control of what I say. Let's just say I tend to get off topic easily, like I just did. As I was saying earlier, I've been taught about the different events that have happened, aka, Kronos's attack on Olympus, that I never witnessed, and Gaea's attack against the Gods and the little demigods.

Finishing up my likes and history: I love the color green. I think cats are adorable. DIET COKE RULES, but not as much as ambrosia and nectar! I like to play the flute on occasion, and finally, I'm being trained to be one of the major gods! I'll be sitting on Olympus! WOW!

So today, my grandpa, Zeus, summoned me to the Throne Room. As I crept into the room, I was stared down at by all the gods, well, except for my grandpa Hades. Well, Technically he's my grandpa's brother, but I don't really care. Heck, I'm only nine years old!

"Yes, grandfather?" I asked innocently.

"Today you'll begin your training." He said looking around the room and avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean? My first quest? Or should I call it a task? Mission?" I ask. Zeus sighs.

"Yes, your mission. Whatever you really want to call it. Technically, it's a test." Zeus says. "You have to travel to Camp Half-Blood and heat up the lava sinks."

"Lava sinks? They wash their dishes with lava?" I ask frantically as everyone laughs at me.

"Don't worry, child," Aphrodite calmed me, "You're a goddess, so you shouldn't get burned." There were some giggles from the others. "Oh Hush up, Hermes!"

"Hey, be sure to meet your brothers and sisters." Apollo tells me.

"Are they gods too?"

"um, ah no… they have mortal other parents…" Athena laughs.

"Just saying, the first sister you should meet is Elida." Apollo whispered to me.

"Okay, any daughters of you, mom?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah, meet Piper! She's real nice. Not like Drew, she was just horrible! I wanted to disown her once she was elected the cabin councilor!" Aphrodite shrieks.

"Well noted. So um, I just like appear there and um heat up the lava?" I ask grandfather.

"Yeah, now hop to it!" Hera says annoyed.

"Okay, and I don't mean to annoy you, grandma…" I tell her.

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel old!" she scolds.

"Sorry…" and I flee to get to the camp.

...

I appear outside the armory, where people are busting about. I saw children of Hephaestus sharpening tools and creating ones as well. There were many Ares kids destroying dummies. The Aphrodite children were weaving some traps. _Wow losers…and sorry mom…_I saw Athena's offspring, how I don't know since she's a virgin and is planning to be like that for the next a million years, planning under a fancy tent. I didn't see any Grandpa Poseidon's kids or Grandpa Hades' or even Grandpa Zeus' children either. Lastly, I saw the Apollo kids shooting arrows that blew up, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin for creating them.

"Hi, um I'm looking for Elida!" I yell at them as an arrow explodes.

"Elida? Why would you want to see her?" A boy asks.

"OH Shut up Chris! You're only acting like that because I'm awesome!" A pale skinned girl with short strait blond hair and a hedgehog in her pocket says as she trots over to me.

"Sorry!" The boy, Chris says and starts firing again.

"So what can I do for you?" Elida asks as she fiddles with her fingernails.

"Yeah, I'm your sister. Apollo wanted me to meet you! He said you were his favorite," I tell her.

"You actually met him? You're like 7 years old!" she comments as she focuses on me and not her nails.

"Nine. Not seven."

"Oh whatever…you're so lucky!" Elida says.

"Also do you know where Piper is?" I ask her.

"An Aphrodite kid? Yeah. Over there. PIPER!" Elida says.

"What?" she says as she comes over.

"She wants to talk to you, oh never got your name. What is it?"

"Jocelyeus…" I tell her.

"That, um, cool?" she says.

"What do you need? You're actually really pretty! Did you know?" Piper says.

"You seem different from them. I'm glad I have a sister like you!" I say.

"Wow! Wait you said I'M your sister!" Elida yells.

"Yeah I am. She is too!" I reply.

"YOU'RE A GODDESS!" Elida yells a little too loud so everybody turned to look at me.

"Yeah…" I say quietly.

"How is that scrawny weakling a goddess?" A girl from the Ares group says.

"You're going to make the gods angry, Clarisse!" An Athena girl came over.

"A shut up Bridgette! Just go back to Ana and Maria!" Clarisse yells and storms away.

"This is awkward, I'm going to get going to the lava sinks now…" I say hopelessly and begin to walk away.

"Why are you going there?" To guys come over and ask.

"Tony? Davido? What's it to you?" Another child comes over. His hands are burnt. Child of Hephaestus.

"Sam! Shut up! It isn't your problem either!" Bridgette says. "I'm going to go to Maria and Ana. Just call Annabeth and Percy. They'll take you there."

"No they got in trouble and they are their right now…" Elida commented.

"Then Get Manny and Lauren to take her!" Bridgette yelled behind her shoulder as she met up with a curly brown haired girl and a long blond haired girl; all three with gray eyes.

"Please, can you just take me to whoever is escorting me to the lava sinks? I'm a pit impatient." I say, obviously irritated. I balled my fists and stared at a camper. Instantly, he burst into flames.

"Where is a son of Poseidon when you need one, get Percy!" Piper yelled.

"Oh crap! I think that was me!" I say. "Goddess of heat! Tell him I'm so sorry!" I dash from the scene but I bump into a centaur.

"Hello, lady Jocelyeus!" Chiron smiles warmly.

"You know who I am?" I ask.

"Why of course—" he spies the kid in flames.

"Yeah sorry about that, I don't know how to do anything!"

"Get him to the water! And then the Infirmary!" he yells.

"Can someone take me to the lava sinks?" I yell but everyone looks scared of me.

"Leo! Go! You can't be harmed by fire!" someone yells.

"Fine! I'll go!" he steps from the Hephaestus crowd. "This way, heat…"

I stared at him with disgust…but I sighed and followed him.

…

"Here it is…" he said as we approached a building.

"Okay, um thanks Leo." I smiled warmly which seemed to lift his spirits and he smiled back before bowing. "Don't do that please. I'm like 8 years younger than you…and your bowing to me…" He nods and leaves.

When I open the door, all I smell is toxic fumes.

"What the!" I ask. Two heads turn toward me.

"Why are you in here? You're like seven!" A black haired boy with green eyes asks. It's Percy. Son of Poseidon.

"NINE! How many times do I have to say that?" I focus on the bread, realizing I'm hungry and it bursts into flames. "So that's how I did it…" I whispered to myself.

"WOW! How'd you do that?" The blond haired girl asked. Gray eyes. It's Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"I'm a goddess." I say, "Minor goddess. Do you need help?" I ask referring to the lava brick that their hands were stuck in.

"Um yeah, we were punished and it like cooled down on our hands so we're stuck here…" Percy says.

"Okay?" I ask. I focused on the brick of lava. Nothing happened. Then I tried an experiment.

"Make me mad somehow…" I command.

"First, who's your parents, Percy can make a joke from that…" Annabeth suggests.

"Aphrodite and Apollo." I say, still focused on the brick.

"Really? That's hilarious!" Percy says. "How on Olympus did that happen?"

"Aphrodite was drunk."

"Wow! That must have been the weirdest thing for Aphrodite! Probably worse for Ares and Hephaestus!" Percy laughs again. "I wonder if it was only a one night stand!"

I could feel a little irritation and anger appear. I focused hard on the lava and it began to glow orange. Percy stopped laughing to observe. The brick melted and there was lava again. They pulled their hands out and breathed a sigh of relief. I, however, felt very dizzy and I literally fainted.

The next morning I was in the infirmary. A plate of ambrosia and a glass of nectar sat right next to my bed. I yawned and grabbed the glass and drank the heavenly sweetness. I peered around and found a boy wrapped in bandages. He was obviously the boy I burnt.

"Sorry about that," I said to him, not even knowing if he was awake.

"'s ok…" the glob of human mumbled back to me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Manny…" he said back.

"OH! You were the guy that Britney we talking about!" I said.

"It's Bridgette…" he replied.

"Oh, sorry…"

I healed quickly and ate the ambrosia.

"I think you should get back to Olympus, little one…" Chiron said nicely. "I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"Again! I'm really sorry Manny, and yeah, glad to have met you all…" there were some distant murmurs in the crowd but I didn't feel like having them all burst into flames. SI I just left.

"Um, why did you set Manny on fire?" Dionysus said. "He was a good kid! And so was his mother…"

"Shouldn't you be back at camp?" Grandpa Zeus asked.

"Crap, she saw me!" And with that Dionysus left.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, you helped Percy and Annabeth, but you caught Manny on fire, so you only get half credit…"

"What!" I asked.

"The next test is tomorrow!" and with that he left.

"Does he always have a bad temper?" I asked Apollo.

"Yep! You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow…" he giggled a bit.

"Ugh," I said and I staggered off to my chambers. My Zebra print chambers, courtesy of Demeter and the muses. I slumped into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of being on the council.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! My friends are the extra characters in this! Disguised names! But I got this idea in the car with another friend, also has a fanfiction: her username= Strider101.<strong>

**CHECK HER OUT!**

**Also, please read my other stories!**

**R&R!**

**~Katlover101 **


	2. Janet, Apollo's child? What?

Morning after morning, I expected a call from the Major Gods. Nothing. I just sat waiting for something that never came.

I entertained myself with watching movies: _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Ring_, _Tron: Legacy_, and my favorite, _Clash of the Titans. _Trust me, I watched a lot more movies and I read and I played volleyball and I ate food and I slept and I swam in Poseidon's pool (they had real fish in it too! I petted a sea turtle and played with a hammerhead shark!) and finally, read some more.

Finally, I woke up one morning and was immediately called back to the throne room. I grabbed a piece of ambrosia off my nightstand, changed into a tank-top (being a goddess of heat can like really give you a heat stroke), gulped down the rest of my nectar and rushed to meet the others. I quickly look at my calendar. It was a year later.

You see, being a god is annoying, time flies. You go to sleep for one second and a week has passes… which is pretty irritating.

"I'm here…" I said, "What took you so long?" The gods looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"YOU'VE PUT ME OFF FOR A YEAR! I'M LIKE TEN NOW!" I yell at them.

"Oh my! Such a temper…" Hermes commented. I groaned.

"Well, we had to plan things." Poseidon said winking.

"So you had to take a year?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Athena said proudly, "Strategies can take ages…"

"Okay?" I wondered. "What do I have to do?"

"You are being disguised as a demigod helping some others with a problem."

"Won't some recognize me?" I ask.

"Maybe you're a familiar face…" Dionysus says eerily.

"GO BACK TO CAMP!" Zeus yells.

"Gees…Dionysus, way to go…" Artemis scolds. Dionysus sticks out his tongue at her and disappears. Apollo snickers.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aphrodite says.

"Whose child am I?" I ask.

"Mine…" Apollo says, "And try not to catch anyone on fire. It's a dead giveaway…"

"Okay, bye…"

So with that, I left the room.

…

I dressed in shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt when Aphrodite appeared in the room.

"Oh! No that just won't do!" she said and she dressed me in something prettier.

"Mom, you know I'm going as a daughter of Apollo—why am I wearing makeup!" I say, glancing at the mirror.

"Oh, Sorry I just get carried away." With the snap of her fingers, she dressed me in jean shorts and a thick strapped tank top so people could witness my dark tans from my dad.

"This is better! Can, um, you put up my hair in a pony?" I ask. She sighs and snapped her fingers.

"Is this fine? She asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for removing the make-up!" I say as I remove myself from the room and appear at the front gate at camp.

…

"Well, miss, um, Jennifer?" Dionysus says with a wink.

"Janet." I say frustrated like I had no idea who he was.

"Well, Jessica, I'll have, um, Chris take you to the Hermes cabin since your unknown." He said and took a swig of pop.

"Okay, well, it's Janet!" I say again.

"Oh whatever! Chris!" Chris came trotting forward. He was older and was a bit more built. His face was clear and his eyes were shining like his father. Once his eyes came to mine he gaped at my appearance. I had purposely made myself look older. To about his age, maybe a bit younger. My blondish-brown hair shined and was soft although in a pony. My eyes were blue but were fierce. He just looked longingly at me and really made me uncomfortable.

"So, um, the cabin?" I asked when he continued to stare.

"Oh! Um yeah, this way!" he said and he led me to the extremely crowded cabin.

"Hey! Is she um known?" Asked a guy, I think it was Tony if I remembered him.

"No." Chris said staring at me, still.

"Yes!" a boy identical said to him said.

"I saw her first, Davido!" he said.

"No I did!" A boy, Travis, said with another identical twin at his side. _Hermes? What is your deal with identical twins? _

"Um, Can I just get my spot and get out of your way?" I ask. All eyes stare at me.

"You can sleep right there, beside my bunk!" a girl my age says, "I'm Hanna."

"Oh! Um thanks! Janet" I said as I walk away from the boys, fighting.

I set up my stuff and I followed Hanna out to the training grounds. She was still undetermined too, which was lucky for me. I could just ask my family in the sky to help her know who her dad was.

She talked to me about her family life. How her mother had abused her at a young age and how she was always picked on by guys. I said it was sad, but that I could relate. My mother had abandoned me when I was five to a foster home. Total lie.

"Well, we might have the same father!" she said excitedly. No probably not, seeing as she was fiddling with some spare parts in her hand. Daughter of Hephaestus.

"That'd be so cool!" she marveled over it over and over. "We'll, since we're at the training ground, let's start. What do you want to do?"

"Um, since it looks fun, what about archery?" her smile turns to a frown.

"Um, okay? After that, do you want to go to the building area?" Definitely daughter of Hephaestus.

"Sure!" We took our positions at the shooting range and I saw Elida again. Her hair was a bit longer and her arms were tanner than they were.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Oh, her?" she said, pointing a shaky finger at Elida, "Elida. She's Apollo's favorite child."

"Okay?" I said. "Them?" I pointed at a group of girl huddled around a chart.

"All daughters of Athena." She pointed them out one by one. Bridgette: Crazily dark, brown hair, gray eyes, sense of humor, friend with Elida. Ana: Curly brown hair, gray eyes, violent, quiet, serious, but fun, and friend of Elida as well. Maria: Long blond hair, gray eyes, reads too much to be normal, quiet, almost too quiet, sense of humor, tolerates Elida.

"Okay, I know Chris, Tony, and David. Them?" I pointed to a ginger, which was sharpening a sword and customizing a spear for some Ares chic, and a brown haired kid with about two dozen cups around him and burn marks.

"That's Sam; the ginger and a Son of Hephaestus. We call him Crack Head. He loves Maria! And then there's Manny. He's a son of Mr. D, or Dionysus. Last year, some chic came. It turns out she was a goddess! Her name was like Jocelyeus or something like that. She got mad and ended up torching him alive! Of course it was on accident thought, at least we hope. She's a daughter of Apollo and Aphrodite! How, we have no idea… Also she's the goddess of heat!" Hanna retold the story. I laughed and pretended that I'd never heard it before. Sadly, I'd lived it.

"Okay, take a shot, Hanna!" I said motioning toward the targets. She nodded and exhaled. She took her shot and barely hit the edge of the target. She sighed and motioned for me to go. I grabbed my arrow and knocked it. The scent of pine was calming. I then pulled back and in a tenth of a second, let go. Bull's eye.

"OH MY GODS!" Hanna said. "How did you?"

"I don't know…I like archery!" I say. She just stares. "Do you want to go to the building area?"

Her smile lifts and she begins to trot over. An arm blocks me and Elida congrats on my shot. "Thanks…"

"Can I talk to you?" she asks. I stare at her. "um, sure." She pulls me back into a tent.

"Why are you hanging out with that girl?" she asks.

"Um, she offered me a spot in the Hermes cabin next to her so I wouldn't have to be by the guys…" I say.

"Well, you're going to need to move." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I already know who you are." I freeze.

"You do?" I ask dumbfounded. How would she know I'm that same girl from last year? "How?"

"Duh! You're a daughter of Apollo! And it's because of that simple shot!" she says.

"Oh… really?" I ask.

"Yeah, just wait for tonight." She says before dismissing me.

…

"Hey! What took you so long?" Hanna asks.

"Um, Elida congratulated me on my archery skills…" I say.

"Oh, that weird…well! Let's get started!" Her hands automatically go to metal and bolts and she begins to construct a mechanical wonder. I grab a wire and light bulb, along with a battery and construct a circuit like I was taught about in Olympus by Hephaestus himself.

"That's, um, cool…" Hanna says, noticing me touching the wire to the battery, turning on the bulb. I look at what she constructed. She had made a bronze metallic sword. She had taken out the bolts that held everything together after she welded it. She polished it and added a grip. Then sharpened it so it could kill.

"Wow…" I say, studying its gentle curves that made me curious.

"Yeah, it's for Percy, as a thank you gift! He saved my life when he and Annabeth came to take me to camp. I was literally about to be eaten by a Cyclopes…" she says, wiping the bronze with a wet wipe.

I hear a bell ring in the distance.

"Ooh! It's dinner time! Come on!" we rush from the tent and run to the pavilion.

We socialized at the Hermes table and I had a lot of fun. When we all sacrificed to the gods, I sacrificed to Apollo, asking him to claim me tonight. Chiron banged his hooves on the camp stage, we all fell silent.

"I'd like to welcome, Janet!" I stood up on the stage "She will be staying in the Hermes cabin until, oh my…"

I felt myself light like a butterfly and I stared as everyone kneeled before me. _DO they know I'm a goddess? _I looked um and sure enough, Apollo's symbol hung above my scalp. A golden glow shimmered around me and I could barely hear Chiron say, "Hail Janet, Daughter of Apollo, God of the Sun!" Many people rose and clapped but we all fell silent when Hanna began to glow too. I kneeled, like everyone else. Hanna glowed red and she had Hephaestus's symbol, the forge, above her head. She looked shocked.

"Hail, Hanna, daughter of Hephaestus, God of the Forge!" We stood and clapped.

I trotted over to Hanna, after Chiron dismissed us, and thanked her for all of the kindness she had shown me. I told her I'd keep in touch and that there were some nice kids in the Hephaestus cabin, like Leo!

"Thank, Janet. I hope you can bear living with Elida and Chris…" I nodded and we laughed a bit before saying our goodbyes and hugging briefly. I walked away to the Hermes cabin to gather my things and I say Chris pouting.

"What's wrong Chris?" I ask.

"You're my sister!" he says.

"Oh! I'm sorry if that offended you!" I snap and I turn away.

"No! Not like that, it'd be weird to date your own sister!" I stared. Okay, freaky!

"Oh sorry then…" I said and I left to the Hermes cabin once more. On the way, I got many looks from the Hermes twins (both groups), a couple whistles (at least before I smacked them) and a couple nice gestures hoping I could be their friends. Those of course were from girls. I was asked to be friends by Bridgette, Ana, Maria, Elida (although she was my bunk mate. She got the top bunk, I got bottom.), and Lauren. She was unlike any Aphrodite child. She wasn't a brat like the rest! (Well, besides Piper and, from what I heard, Silena, gods rest her soul…). Manny and Sam also asked, well after they whistled and I smacked them. Which was fun, although Manny almost cried because of his scars. Sorry!

So I grabbed my stuff and moved to the Apollo cabin. It was really bright and golden colored. A couple of kids were polishing arrows, Elida and Chris were singing ASDF and Marshmallow People, and others were asleep. I placed down my stuff and decided to take a shower. I also snuck in some ambrosia and nectar. Hey! I need to eat too!

After showering, I crawled into my bed and slept in peace, somewhat…

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! So do you all like the story? What about the length? Too long or still too short? Or maybe just right? Also any suggestions?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEW! I will be like SOOOO happy! I want to hear YOUR thoughts!**

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	3. Suspicions and Skill

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>That night, I dreamed of home. It felt weird sleeping in a cabin surrounded by snoring kids so I felt a little home-sick. Then my dream shifted. I was still in Olympus. It was the Gods, or should I say only Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Athena, and Hephaestus. They were laughing at something on their plasma screen. I couldn't catch exactly what they were laughing about. Well, at least until I say a figure burst into flames, they were watching my stunt with Manny. Their laughter had erupted and it really ticked me off, but remembering that I'm in a highly flammable cabin, I cooled my temper so I wouldn't burn the place down or that I wouldn't go Goddess-Ape on them. That would end just as bad as last year, with someone hurt. I laughed at my visions of going ape and went back to sleep.<p>

The next morning, I was the only one awake. So! I got to claim the shower. I snuck some leftover ambrosia and nectar and huddled into the bathroom. It felt good to take a shower, since I had been sweating all night (EW!) so I no longer felt filthy. The room was steamed, although I took an ice cold shower. CURSE MY HOTNESS! And _Stupid Aphrodite kids for taking the warm water!_

I got dressed and dried my, leaving the bathroom spick and span, for once. I found everyone up, except Elida, but I left her alone, fearing her wrath, except I might fry her to pieces.

Breakfast! Yum! Chiron and Dionysus, or should I call him Mr. D, disguised some ambrosia as bacon an sausage and made nectar infused pancake batter. I ate happily, realizing I didn't have to sneak stuff myself with ambrosia.

The Apollo table was the loudest of all and everyone was friendly toward me. I heard a lot of gossip and many poems, most of them Sonnets; apparently from Aaron, Apollo switched interests after flying over a Shakespearean festival in London. Now everyone speaks fourteen lines! Great, I'll be speaking in rhymes!

When we were dismissed, I followed my siblings to the shooting range. We were working on magic or destructive arrows; including: fire, electric, and explosive. After you mastered the fire arrows, you go on to electric (thanks to Thalia when she visited). When you mastered _those_ you go to explosive. I couldn't wait to shoot again!

My first arrow, I faked getting a 7 pointer. Elida got a 9 and Chris, a 4. I laughed when he kept blaming it on the wind. My second arrow was a bull's eye. Aaron said "beginners luck", although my next four shots were all dead center. I was moving on.

When I touched the first arrow, I was pretty much shocked to death.

"You have to grab them by the feathers. The wood will shock you, and don't try touching the metal tips!" Katy warned, another Apollo child.

"Thanks," I said. So I grabbed it by the feathers and knocked my arrow. I shot at a dummy placed in front of me. It penetrated into its shoulder. The dummy was soon electrified and once Daniel, there are a lot of siblings, touched it, he was given the shock of his life! Pun intended! :)

I got many head shots and heart shots so I was moved onto explosive.

"These are important that you don't have them blow up while you're holding them!" Elida chucked at the thought as Katy advised me again.

"Yeah, thanks, I don't plan on dying today!" That's because I won't die! I'll go straight into my true immortal form and mission failed. Also my cover will be blown. No pun intended this time…

Elida took over and showed me the rope, where I listened very intently.

"Be sure to fire three seconds after you pull the pin out. There grenade arrows, designed by the Hephaestus cabin, THANKS HHEPHAESTUS KIDS!" a faint you're welcome erupted from underneath a tent. "Well, as I was saying, these arrows will detonate exactly seven and three quarter seconds after you pull out the pin. Also, the bombs will explode it hits anything before the detonation time., like hitting a tree, person, rock, dog, person, chair, house, horse (sorry Chiron for last year), and a very unfortunate person…" Elida smiled deviously and I couldn't help back away.

"Well, I'm going to take some shots now!" I said. I grabbed the arrows and took my stance 200 feet from a dummy. One Mississippi…I pulled the pin and knocked my arrow exactly in a second and took a quick breath. Two Mississippi…I aimed at the dummy, straight for the head. Three Mississippi…the feathers slipped through my fingers and the arrow is gone, leaving the string to vibrate at my side. I stare as it soars through the air. Everything is silent in all cabins, firing has stopped and I can feel all eyes on the one arrow.

BOOM! The dummy has no torso.

Still silent.

Elida looks dumbfounded.

I begin to whistle casually, putting away my stuff, trying to break the tension, but only making it worse.

Still silence.

"How did you?" Elida stutters. I shrug.

"Don't know." I put away my arrow and walk away with eyes on my back.

"JANET!" The Athena group call; Bridgette, Ana, and Maria, all breaking the silence. "That was EPIC!"

"Thanks…" I say back, "Got any good new strategies?"

"We all worked separately, so we all have one! I like mine, It blows up the bunker 9 in the woods if it's ever infiltrated." Maria says.

"Mine make rabid cats shoot out from trees and stacks hell hounds!" Bridgette pipes in. I nodded. Um, Evil cats?

"Yeah, I just made an awesome one, too…" Ana says.

"Getting rid of Elida?" Bridgette asks. There's a small silence.

"Eee, um…maybe…" Ana says, grinning.

"YES!" Mary screams. Eyes dart from every direction. Even Elida stares. I break our silence.

"Um, okay? Well, keep up the good work on your strategies, and um, have fun with your plan, Ana?"

"I'll share it later…" she grins. I smile and say goodbye while walking back the cabin.

Before I got there, I stopped and talked to many of my other friends. Sam was checking Maria out with some binoculars behind a bush. Tony and David were checking ME out, until I slapped them. Hanna had burned herself. Lauren was helping a Demeter child; a girl named Samantha, plant a pretty flower in Demeter's Garden. And Manny was giving info about what he heard Mr. D say.

"I heard he's going to have a quest soon. He said a daughter of Apollo is going to, um, lead it too!" he said. Then he held out his hand. I took out some ambrosia and broke off a small piece before hiding it again.

Manny was the only one who knew exactly who I was. He had over heard his dad talking about it with Chiron. I made him swear not to tell ANYONE else. He nodded but made me give him some nectar. Stupid kid. I also apologized MANY times about burning him alive.

I still don't know if he forgave me.

When I got to the cabin, I heard hushed voices inside. So I decided to eavesdrop. I could hear that it was Aaron and Daniel. They were talking about me. Not in a good way.

"I swear! She is like an imposter! No one can shoot a grenade arrow on the first day after being claimed!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Shhh! Someone might hear us! Yeah, I think your right. She seems suspicious…" Aaron agreed.

"So what should we do about it?" Daniel asked. I shifted my weight, unfortunately, it made the floor creak.

"Crap! Someone's there!" Aaron yelled. I panicked and I slid off the porch and ran away. I stopped under a tree and pretended to read a book I thankfully had in my pocket. The boys walked out and looked around. I dug my nose in the pages looking innocent.

"I don't see anyone running…" Daniel said. Aaron nodded.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later…" Both boys walked away. I put my book back in my pocket after five minutes of watching them walk and dashed toward the cabin. I looked in my bag, _where is it? WHERE IS IT?_ I couldn't see it. It wasn't in my clothes, it wasn't in my hair things, or anywhere.

It was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>SO! What do you think it is? Hehehe! It's really important so I hope you'll continue to read this!<strong>

**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEEEW!**

**~Katlover101**


	4. Found it!

"My journal! Where is it?" My heart is beating a million beats per second as I search for the worn and beat up notebook. I had written everything that I've done in my life, including my name, which is a dead give-away and totally blows my cover.

At least the cover is only a 'J'…

I rip off the mattress and dump out my sleeping bag. I look in my backpack for the 5th time and search the bathroom. I begin to lose hope. As I sigh, I remember. I grab my pillow and bend it a bit, feeling the strength of the sturdy spine. I smile and reach in the pillowcase. I pull out the journal and open to the next page. Grabbing a pen, I scribble down a note on this incident.

I shove it back into my pillowcase and toss the pen into my bag. I recreate my bed, replacing the mattress and smoothing out my sleeping bag. My pillow is neatly over my sleeping bag. My backpack is now under my bottom bunk. (I don't trust Elida…)

"Janet!" I hear across the field. I see Maria, Ana, Elida, Aaron, Tony, Davido, and Daniel. I wave to them and jog over. I hear some oncoming voices and see Chiron, Mr. D, and a red head that is saying goodbye to Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes I totally agree, Miss Rachel…" Chiron comments on the red head's comment. Chiron counts us and smiles as he reaches to the number 8.

"Well, you see, campers, we have a quest for you!" Chiron says. Mr. D nods and Rachel just observes us.

"Who's leading it?" Davido asks. Chiron points to me.

"Miss Jaclyn will be your guide." Mr. D says.

"It's JANET!" I shout.

"Such a temper…" I hear the Rachel comment to herself.

"Don't worry, heard that one before…" I snap at her. She smiles a bit at my response to her.

Maria, Elida, and Ana are staring at me shocked; Aaron and Daniel are staring at me suspiciously; and Tony and Davido are just staring at me which is really bugging me…

"So um, what do we do?" I ask.

"Come with me…" Rachel says and walks away from the group. We find a spot behind a tree and she stares at me.

"What?" I ask. She sighs.

"Haven't you ever met the Oracle?" She asks, gesturing to herself. Oh, didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, um, what shall I do for the quest?" I ask. She sits on a stool and closes her eyes.

After a while, she snaps her eyes open and her eyes are blood red. I'm taken back by her appearance at first but I stay in front of her.

Green mist escapes her mouth freaking me out even more. In a voice unlike her own she speaks in riddles.

"_Eight shall climb to the highest of heights_

_Two will find what they seek in their studies,_

_a dark force shall fall once it has awaken_

_And an object must be found to save a life._

Her eyes close and she looks back up with brown blue eyes.

"That is your prophecy…" she says and leads me back to the group.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Elida asks jumping on a bus seat.<p>

"'Eight shall climb to the highest of heights, two will find what they seek in their studies, a dark force shall fall once it has awaken, and an object must be found to save a life.'" I repeat Rachel's word.

"That is the shortest prophecy ever…" Maria comments, setting down her own stuff.

"No this is, YOU DIE!" Tony yells. We all laugh as our bus takes off. We are going to the highest spot in the world, obviously Mount Everest.

"So do you think we can make it to the top?" Ana asks. I shrug.

"Maybe…" I say, looking out the window…

"Why is Bridgette not here?" Elida yells.

"She had to be counselor for the cabin, one of had to stay and she was quick to volunteer." Maria says, opening her book and excluding herself from the conversation.

We were on our way for hours, being as bored as hell. I was in a tank top the whole way and was still hot. Aaron and Daniel stayed away from everyone and whispered amongst both of them.

When night came upon us, we were still in the bus. The ferry off of the Long Island was taking hours and we made sure to be the first ones on.

I crawled into my sleeping bag and was aware of Aaron staring at me. I just ignored him and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that I haven't updated in a while... :( I've been very busy and I haven't had the computer... BUT NOW I DO! :)<strong>

**PLease Review!**

**~katlover101**


	5. Name Change

**Heya! I just want everyone to know, I changed my Pen name to Bridgette-Daughter of Athena! So yeah…that's it really! Thanks for being awesome!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	6. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
